The prior art discloses separate tensioning devices and surgical screwdriver devices, but they have drawbacks which are overcome by the present invention. In addition, the cerclage cable passer device is provided with a unique structure to more easily encircle the bone. Further, the cable cutter of the present invention has a unique structure to more easily and accurately cut the cable.